


Curses & Tutus

by andyrock



Series: Just another Tuesday [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Crack with Plot, Just Another Tuesday, M/M, dimension travel and other time travel related shenanigans, dont think about it too much, i hear u ask, just letting you know, sorry idk either, the usual, this ones a little darker than just another Tuesday, where does it fit in the timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyrock/pseuds/andyrock
Summary: He can't tell what is more disturbing:That he and Blue are dating, the purple meowths, or the reemergence of Team 'rainbow' Rocket.This whole place practically reeks of gay -and seriously, did they have to make him work on a fucking island vacation? what is this? and how dare they call that abomination a raichu! What kind of shit show is-Scratch that.Giovanni's wearing a tutu.He needs a camera......and maybe a therapist.Or;Remember the pink tutu from chapter one?Yeah, this is that.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Just another Tuesday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882135
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. [prologue] you my friend (have doomed the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is first if in the series, because it takes place before the events of ‘Just another Tuesday’ but I’d recommend reading that first because some stuff is related and the timeline’s just a big mess really. Don't ask. It’s kind of whatever. I don’t even know. 
> 
> Remember in the notes at the beginning of ‘just another tuesday’ where I said updates would be sporadic at best and super slow? Yeah that applies to this one as well.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading through the notes, and thanks for reading and/or reviewing my work! Leave a kudos or a comment if you’d like to see more.

Waking up in an unfamiliar bed isn't all that unfamiliar to him.

After all, he's a preteen wandering around the country, so of course he's sleeping in some Pokemon centre's bed -it's not like he can just teleport home or anything... 

...actually that might not be too bad of an idea. Comfortable bedding, warm (free!) meals, overbearing single parents who would likely never let him out of the house again...

... never mind...

Now desperately trying to think of anything but the inevitable torture he would one day have to endure (could his mom reach him at mt. silver? probably not, but she'd caught him in towns one too many times on his journey to want take any chances), he bega-

Somebody rolled over and snuggled close to him.  
Snuggled!

*Red.exe has stopped responding*

It took his a few seconds for his brain to comprehend that 'holy shit that's an arm. and a leg. oh my god that must be a person. what do I do. what do I do. fuck this. abort mission. abort mission!'

...so taking the only logical course of action, he ripped off the covers -extremely comfortable too, whoever was 'snuggling' him at least had good taste. he'd have to to ask what brand- and leapt out of the bed faster then a young ponyta.

Only to land flat on his bum, incredibly off balance in a body that was at least three times to big -he absently mindedly realised that he was probably in shock- though the cause of the aforementioned shock was debatable.

That having been said, he was pretty sure it was the (other) person in the bed who caused it. And because the universe obviously hates his guts, said person then seemed to wake up, glance around, open his mouth, and

'What the fuck Red.'

Blue. 

Of course it was Blue.


	2. eleven years forward (and a universe of two to the left)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or;
> 
> Blue's not quite sure what's going on.  
> (Red just wants to know if the airport does return flights)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has feels and let me tell u writing this I was not prepared. Let me know if u felt them reading this or if I’m just an over emotional wuss.
> 
> Thanks for reading the notes, and for reading and/or reviewing my work! Leave a kudos or comment if you’d like to see more.

He's always done the impossible.

Take down a criminal organisation as an 11 year old? Sure, he'll check his calendar. Become a living legend? Been there done that. But accidentally waking up in a whole new universe and -holy shit! Is that Blue? Thank goodness it's not just him. They can figure this out together. Wait. He's staring at you. Nope. And he's talking. Fuck. It's Blue but not his Blue. He's alone. Fuck this shit. He did not sign up for this. He demands a refund- He might just ring up the universe and call in sick.

(he finds it ironic that one of the first things Blue says to him -after 'What the fuck Red' 'No seriously, what the fuck'- is 'Hey, Red, are you okay? You sick... or something?')

Sick?  
Yes, of this shit.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Five days in and he's still not quite sure what's happened.  
Ok scratch that he's pretty sure he know's what happened, he just really, really doesn't want to believe it did.

Dimension travel.  
At first he'd thought time travel, because like hello? his body's like eleven years older then it's supposed to be, but after looking through all their belongings -their. how weird is that. does he have to say their? it's not his. I mean it kinda is. but it's this Red's stuff. it's Blue's. too. and holy shit Blue and me are dating. well not Blue and me. Blue and Red. shit what happened to this Red when I showed up? Is he gone? If I leave we he still be gone- he finally settled on having changed dimensions.

Mainly because there was no way he would be wearing something this fucking ugly.

(Also he vows never to dye his hair, if this is the future then maybe this s supposed to show him how to change it. If he doesn't dye his hair, he won't end up in the future because right now future him has brown hair. But does that mean he'd failed? Could you even change the future, what if this was the future because when he went back to the past he tried to change things and this was the result? He knew he should have payed more attention to the Butterfly Theory.)

Anyway, five days in and Red's still in denial.  
He has a pikachu here. It's strange, because on one hand it's Pika, but it's not, because this Pika doesn't know him, this Pika is called pikachu and has no idea who he is, who Red is, and every time he thinks about he tries not too.  
Because if Red can't get home, then he'll be stuck here, and thinking about the things he doesn't have, he ends up thinking about how this Red's pikachu must have no idea what's going on and holy shit will he ever see Pika again? His mom? He's barely called since he left. Once or twice, maybe? Definitely none after his fourth gym. Fuck. Does his mom think he's dead? Does his mom -not to mention his reality- even exist anymore? Eleven year olds weren't supposed to deal with this kind of shit. 

He considers that, maybe, he should have read the fine print when he signed the contract stating he'd be the Kanto League champion.  
(he considers if he'll ever have the chance to)  
(he's not the champion here, not anymore. Apparently some other Jhoto kid- Ethan? Gold? Something like that - is, and he knows he should be angry, be heartbroken, his dream, his dream that he and Pika, and their friends pushed and pushed for, until the couldn't, but then he remembers that Pika isn't here, and suddenly he doesn't really care)

He wonders if it says something about him, that he misses Pika more than he misses his mom.  
(he wonders if that makes him a bad son)  
(he wonders if he should care at all)

He wonders and wonders and wonders, until Blue pulls him out the door dragging him along to wherever the fuck Blue and this Red were supposed to be, and somehow no one has noticed he's different.  
(or maybe they have, he wouldn't know. This isn't his Blue, his pokemon, his LIFE)

He wonders if he's going through his mid-life crisis.  
(He wonders if he can still catch the plane home)


End file.
